cityspacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Design Process
(13037873) BE1380 – Cityspace Planning the Design Process Objectives of the design: *To create a multifunctional centre for students, staff and visitors. *An appropriate environment for a university *Flexibility of the building services *Understandable by the user *Unique *Gain an interest Planning Intuitive Working: Intuitive working is all based on your imagination and what you think is possible the moment the client gives you a rudimentary brief. It involves your inspiration coming from old projects, buildings or any type of art. It draws from all your inspirations and makes your designs sometime predictable or unpredictable, predictable in a way if you use some of your inspiration too much on a balding it can become obvious and predictable however if you are taking multiple different inspirations from multiple aspects maybe some from a car some from a building etc. You can make your design more unpredictable in the way it looks and functions. This does have its draw backs in that it can be time consuming in the design process and then moving on to maybe ordering special custom made parts to match the designs, it can be hard to motivate others as they may not see your idea as well as you do and find it too confusing or just time consuming. Probably the worst disadvantage is that the design you create might just be superficial and not actually work in the real world in multiple ways and just be a waste of money. Systematic Method: '''The Systematic method is what the average designer will do when designing a building, they will analyse the brief then from there follow a pre organised step plan in designing the building around the complete needs of the client and the brief. This is obviously a very good way of going about the design process and will definably create a very functional building of what the client wanted, however it may be more ‘ridged’ and not inspiring to look at or at all because you are most likely being less creative in this process and being more robotic like. This great diagram from LEUNG shows each stage and then that stage broken down into what you could do to make sure that the project runs smoothly. It shows the site analysis at the beginning and all the major plan stages. '''Sequencing Design Linear: '''Completing each task before starting the next one, this is very common and very good to use so you don’t get ahead of yourself and make sees mistakes that you have to back and correct down the line. '''Parallel: Doing more than one task at a time at the same time as they relate to each other, a very good method of being time-efficient. Iterative: Going back and repeating each task to make sure that all the requirements of the brief has been met and that there are no mistakes. A very good way of checking if there are any mistakes and that you are fulfilling your clients request but can be more time consuming. Re-iterative: Going back and repeating each task more than once to make sure that all the requirements of the brief has been met and that there are defiantly no mistakes. An excellent way of checking if there are any mistakes and that you are fulfilling your clients request but can be very time consuming which leads into more costs. 'The Tasks' 1. Precedents: Look at similar architecture to the building you are most likely going to design. Look at similar buildings to what you are going to design. Then look at the advantages and disadvantages of the buildings and architecture you found. 2. Activity Diagram: (bubble diagram): This can enable the designer to mess around with the internal space without having to draw any detailed designs and waste a lot of time. 3. Int ernal space planni ng: Draw a floor plan of the internal area of the building showing where each room is and the sizes, once again you can play around with locations and size without wasting too much time. 4. Dimensions: This is the part where you point out the final dimensions of all the areas of the building and show the reason why for certain spaces and access points etc. 5. Geometrical consideration: Finally this is where you will create a 3D model of the building to show the proportions and the scale of the interior spaces of the building. This can provide a great perspective of the design and show if there are any problems on a more detailed level. ds ds FYI For some reason this page bugged out and the font changed on the wiki site and i don't know how to fix it.